Ode to Joy
by malika-azrael
Summary: Four years since Ginny death's, everyone thinks that Harry should start dating again. Then Albus' question gets Harry to fix the Black Tapestry. The result is surprising since the tapestry shows two new members of Black Family, Mycroft and Sherlock. Slash. Mycroft Holmes/Harry Potter.


Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes and properties are owned by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock and properties are owned by BBC One, Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat. Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for both Sherlock and Harry Potter. Also there are quotes from the novel and TV series.

**Ode to Joy**

Chapter I

"Wake up, Al." Harry said. "It's your birthday today."

Albus turned and opened his eyes. "Dad," he muttered sleepily.

Harry smiled at his youngest son. He usually didn't wake his son up but today was special since it was Albus' birthday and their presence was expected at the Burrow.

"Albus!" James entered his brother's room and jumped into the bed.

"James!" Albus protested.

"Come on, children," Harry said.

After Albus and James were ready, the three of them sat together at dining room to eat breakfast. Kreacher had made Albus' favourite food to celebrate his birthday. The old house elf was very fond of the six years old boy.

After breakfast, they went to the Burrow. Everyone was already there.

"The birthday boy is here!" Ron exclaimed once they stepped out from the fireplace.

"Uncle Ron!"

"Hello Harry, James, Albus." Hermione greeted them. "Are you ready for your big day, Al?" she asked.

"Yes, Aunt Hermione." Albus replied seriously.

"James!" Fred Junior had spotted his favourite cousin. Favourite as in they both were equally mischievous. George of course was very proud of this fact. The new Marauders, he had exclaimed. Molly Weasley however groaned at the idea.

"Where is my grandchildren?" Molly Weasley asked.

"Grandma! Grandma!" James and Albus ran to their grandmother's embrace.

"Oh, both of you have grown so much." She said.

"Well, I'm six today, Grandma," Albus told her.

She chuckled. "Yes, Al."

"Come, Al. Let's play first." James dragged his brother away to join other children.

There were Molly Junior, Lucy, Victorie, Dominique, Louis, Fred Junior, Roxanne, Rose and Hugo from the Weasleys. As for children of Harry's friends, there were Frank and Alice Longbottom as well as Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. Teddy was absent since he was at Hogwarts now.

Harry watched as his children play. James was very protective of his younger brother. The two of them were very close. James might tease Albus but it was only playful act from him. It had been six years since Ginny passed away. There was dragon pox epidemic back then. Saint Mungo was overflowed with patients and Ginny got infected. Since she was still weak from childbirth, her body couldn't fight the disease and she passed away.

It was hard time for Harry. James was two years old at that time. Albus was just born. Harry was lucky to have his friends and the Weasleys to help him. They showed up regularly at Grimmauld Place to accompany him and help him to take care of the children. Kreacher and Winky too, were great help during the chaotic period. Winky wanted family to take care and Harry didn't have heart to refuse her so now he had two house elves. Six years had passed. Harry had two adorable and healthy sons, supporting friends and family and good career at the Ministry as the Head of Auror. He was happy with his life.

Unfortunately, now that the mourning period was over and with James and Albus growing up, his friends and family felt that it was time for Harry to find new love in his life. Even Molly Weasley urged him to find date and that was saying something as she was Harry's mother in law.

"My daughter would be the first to urge you to move on." She told Harry.

Harry sighed. "I got James and Albus," he replied.

"Harry..."

She dropped the matter. But his other friends were equally persistent. Harry understood their good intention but it was really annoying when his friends kept introducing hin to single and attractive women and men since he had dated men and women in the past before he married Ginny. Ron told him about the new pretty shop assistant at Weasley Wizards Wheezes. Hermione hinted about the handsome wizard at DMLE. Even Fleur introduced him to her visiting Veela cousin from France who was eager to meet the Chosen One.

"The cake is ready," Molly Weasley said, breaking Harry from his thought.

"James! Al!" he called.

James and Albus ran to him, followed by their cousins and friends.

Molly Weasley had baked enormous chocolate cake. The children's eyes went round when they saw it.

They began to sing. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday! Happy birthday! Happy birthday Albus."

Albus blew the candles.

Everyone clapped their hands.

"Cut the cake!" Ron yelled enthusiastically.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione hissed warningly, causing everyone to laugh.

The cake was cut and distributed.

"Hmm...Delicious." Ron commented, having eaten three large slices of the cake.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Rose and Hugo snickered at their father's antics.

For the rest of the day, all the extended Weasley family spent their time in the Burrow just talking and enjoying each other presence.

Harry, James and Albus returned to Grimmauld Place when the night came. Albus got a mountain of presents. He and James were busy opening the presents now.

"I got books from Aunt Hermione," Albus said.

"Aunt Hermione loves books." James muttered.

Albus looked at him. "Can we play Quidditch tomorrow, Dad?" he asked.

James joined his brother's plight.

"Fine," Harry said. How could he say no to his adorable sons?

"Yes!" James and Albus replied happily.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day, Harry brought them to the Burrow since the house had orchard nearby they usually used as Quidditch pitch. The village of Ottery St Catchpole now was a wizarding village. All the Muggle residents had been moved away. The same thing happened at Godric Hollow. Harry had heard that it was all planned by a high ranking official in Muggle government to keep the secrecy of wizarding world. Percy had told everyone about this Muggle official. Harry was reminded of the time when Percy worked as Crouch's assistant. Ron joked that Percy might have an affair with this Muggle since he kept singing praise.

"Hi, Mum." Harry greeted Molly Weasley.

"Harry, James, Albus." She moved to hug her grandchildren. "Playing Quidditch today?" she asked.

"Yes, Grandma." They replied enthusiastically. Each of them already had brooms in hands.

"Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo are already in the pitch." She told them.

It was fun day for Harry and the children. They played Quidditch all day and had dinner t the Burrow before returning to Grimmauld Place.

James and Albus sat tiredly at the drawing room.

Harry frowned at them. "Get a rest, James, Albus." He told them.

"Alright, Dad."

James and Albus got up from sofa and walked to their separate rooms. Albus however paused on his way. "Dad, why we never fix this tapestry?" he asked suddenly.

Harry looked at the tapestry. It looked exactly like the first time he saw it years ago. The tapestry looked immensely old; it was faded and looked as though Doxys had gnawed it in places. Nevertheless, the golden thread with which it was embroidered still glinted brightly enough to show them a sprawling family tree dating back to the Middle Ages. There was small burn mark at the spot that should be Sirius' name.

"We can't see great uncle Sirius' name on it," Albus complained.

"You're right, Al." Harry said after a moment of consideration. "We should repair this." If anything, he should be able to see Sirius name.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry told Ron and Hermione about his plan the next day when they had lunch together at Leaky Cauldron. Ron worked at Weasley Wizard Wheezes now while Hermione worked at Ministry of Magic. She was senior official at Department of Magical Law Enforcement. From the way she was going, Harry had no doubt that she would be the next Head of DMLE.

"There is new antique shop in Diagon Alley," Hermione said thoughtfully. "We can go there after eating lunch."

They did. Stothenham Antique Shop was new shop at Diagon Alley, opened after the second wizarding war. Knockturn Alley was demolished and in exchange new shiny shops now stood tall. Some of the old shops were still there but the facade was entirely new and they didn't quite dabble in shady business like in the past.

"Mr. Potter," Stothenham himself greeted Harry. He was middle aged wizard. "It's an honour you meet you. What can I do for you, Mr. Potter?"

"Well," Harry began. "I have tapestry at home. It is very old and has burn marks. Can you fix it?"

"Ah, the infamous Black Tapestry. I will see what I can do, Mr. Potter."

Harry made arrangement so Stothenham could come and fix the tapestry. It took three hours but the tapestry was good as new. He looked at Sirius name. His godfather's name was clearly seen now. Under Sirius' name there was single vertical line that led to Harry's name. His own name led to James Sirius and Albus Severus. Sirius had made Harry's his heir. It was as good as adopting him into the Black family.

"Dad! Dad!"

"Yes, James?" Harry turned to look at his eldest son.

"Look!" James pointed at the tapestry

It was then Harry saw it. A double line of gold embroidery linked the previously burn mark of Marius Black with Amelie Vernet and a single vertical gold line from their names led to the name Siger. Two vertical lines from Siger name led to the name Mycroft and Sherlock. Disowned members of the family had their images burnt off the tapestry and their descendants' names were not even included on the tree. Disowned members' birth and death dates were never even recorded on the tree. Now that Harry had got the tapestry fixed, all the previously disowned members had shown up. It showed the last generation of Black which consisted of Theodore Remus, Scorpius and the two newcomer's name, Mycroft and Sherlock.

"I'm going to call Andromeda," he told his sons.

Andromeda arrived a moment later. She was surprised to see the new additions.

"What do you know about Marius Black?" he asked.

"Uncle Marius was disowned for being a Squib." Andromeda replied. "I heard rumour that he was very, very smart." She continued. "His parents disowned him but he managed to wrangle a decent amount of gold from them. He lived in Muggle world using different name and the Blacks never heard about him again."

Harry stared at the tapestry. "What should we do now?"

"You're the head of Black family," Andromeda reminded him.

Harry took a deep breath. "Well, I guess we have to meet our newfound cousins," he said.

Author's Note:

The Empty Hearse, everyone! I really can't wait for Sherlock season 3. Not to mention season 4. Hooray!

And I know I have a lot of Mycroft/Harry fics but, once I have new idea, I have to write it down. So, here it is my new fic. So, Mycroft and Sherlock were descendants of Blacks and they were actually a Squib.


End file.
